


I Gotta Get Out, That's What I Like About You

by jeaniusbell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, No Mentioned Names, One Shot, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven 5 Seconds of Summer songs that explain the unrequited love Harry has for Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Gotta Get Out, That's What I Like About You

> **_“Ever since the day that we met. I couldn’t get you out of my head. There was always something about you. Every chance that I seem to get. Finds a way to end in regret. There was always something about you"  
> _ **

* * *

 

It started out like any day, normal and such, but obviously it wasn’t, since I’m telling you what happened. Like I said, it started out like any day – normal. However, it wasn’t until I saw the new kid, he was a bit loud – too loud – and was continuously singing as he walked around the hallways. To be honest, it was loud and obnoxious. I changed my mind as soon as I saw him up close – after we bumped into each other – and I saw all his imperfections. He was a pretty boy, with crooked teeth, little, not so noticeable freckles under the light, and a rather catchy laugh. His voice, although originally annoying, was even prettier after I saw his face.

It’s a bit shallow, to think every thought about him changed when I saw his face. It isn’t though, because I was just honestly annoyed that he was loud in the hallway.

And then, my not so normal day ended.

* * *

 

**_“Cause I never wanna be that guy. Who doesn’t even get a taste. No more having the chase. To win that prize”_**

* * *

 

Flash-forward four years, and we’re in university. He’s still pretty, just now, his teeth are straighter, he’s a little taller, and his voice had gotten times better. His accent, which I forgot to mention, is Irish, and stronger than ever. He’s studying to be a music producer, which is weird, yet cool. I’m studying to become a lawyer, which is tough, but his voice soothes me, as I walk back from my classes – since he’s always in the campus center.

A few years ago, say two, I was so close to asking him out. I mean, I never did, of course, because I’m an awkward little shit who can’t form words around my idiotic crush. It didn’t help because I swore he got more beautiful overnight.

Now, I’m walking past him, hoping to get my second chance at asking.

* * *

> **_“Cause I’ve got this friend who’s crazy about you. I’ve got this friend who can’t be without you. I’ve got this friend and I wish I could see. How this would end if you knew it was me”_**

* * *

Over the years, since I first met him, we’ve become friends. Not best friends, but definitely close. He’s actually really close to Louis, who’s one of my best friends (and everyone seems to think we’re dating – but honestly, we’re just close). I just, I haven’t been able to even hint at who I like around him, because he’s so oblivious to that it’s him that I like.

Now, he’s standing in front of me, playing a song to a crowd, which is like his natural habitat (other than the kitchen, of course). His eyes are closed, as he tries to hit a high note (which he does, but it’s an easy high note to hit), and his face is full of happiness (even though he’s not smiling).

_‘I wish he knew I liked him’_

* * *

 

> **_“I like the summer rain. I like the sounds you make. We put the world away. We get so disconnected. You are my getaway. You are my favourite place. We put the world away. Yeah, we’re so disconnected.”_**

* * *

Here we sit, in the campus center, chatting as he puts his guitar away. He treats his guitar as if it’s his child, and it pretty much is, as he’s had it since he was 16. He’s happy, as he tells me that he made about $200 this past week, on tips, and he goes into detail about all the happy faces he made (not including mine, which is always happy when he’s around). He’s going off about how much he can’t wait for the break (Spring break that is) to start, and how he’s going home to hang with some friends, and have a few (or a lot of) pints. He’s talking so happily, that I can’t help but smile along, nodding as he adds more things that make him happy.

He makes me happy, and everything that makes him happy, makes me happier. It’s like a circle of happiness – but in the shape of a heart.

I just wish he knew that.

* * *

>   ** _“… I get dressed up when I got out, but she gets dressed down…”_ **

* * *

 New Year’s Eve night, Scott, one of our fellow classmates, hosted a large party, a formal one, and it was epic. There was many – I mean a lot – people, most were socializing, since it was like a rich norm. There were singers, bands, dancers, etc. He was one of them, sure he wasn’t the fanciest singer there, or the cleanest – in a fancy way – but he was my favourite. He was in skinny jeans, that were ripped at his knees. He had a tight shirt on, almost matching his blue coloured eyes. His hair was showing its roots, the brown perfectly showing under his dyed blond. His beanie was in the back of his jeans, as the house was warm, and it was no longer of use to him.

While I wore a fancy suit, with a tie that, ironically, also matched his eyes. As if it was planned (it wasn’t, but blue has been my favourite colour since I first met him).

I liked his outfit more, though.

> * * *
> 
>   ** _“Before we started, it was over. I feel our bodies getting colder. She gives me a feeling that I can’t fight. And it’s the road that leads to nowhere. But all I wanna do is go there. She’s got me running from the daylight…”_ **

* * *

He smiled, as he sat on the stool, as I was cooking a simple dinner (spaghetti was pretty simple). He was telling me about how much he loved his time with Amy. I don’t know who she is, but I’ve met her once, and it was when his face was attached to hers (because I’m fairly certain that’s how you kiss people, but I don’t want to say it). He was laughing, about something she said, I don’t even know if it was funny. He laughed at everything, including my lame jokes (which I know are lame, but I just tell them for the heck of it). He kept mentioning Amy, as if it were the most important thing, then his phone went off. His smile grew, for some stupid reason (it was probably Amy, and I’m going to hear something about it).

“Amy wants to meet up again, we’re going to watch movies.” He said, as he stood up, heading for my front door, slowing putting his shoes on.

“But, what about dinner?"

* * *

>   ** _“What I like about you. You really know how to dance. When you go up, down, jump around. Think about true romance, yeah”_ **

* * *

I stopped him from leaving, saying that we had these plans for a week (which was true). All he did was send a text to Amy, explaining that he couldn’t, saying he forgot these weren’t random plans. All she said was K, and I was tempted to take his phone as say ‘Potassium?” but thought my science jokes were as bad as my history jokes. He had a smile on his face still, from whatever he was talking about, which seemed to be something music related, because his eyes sparkled with such interest, that I thought his eyes were doing the talking.

“Oh my god!” He shouted, hearing a song play from the TV, and he jumped up, forgetting about his spaghetti – which was almost done anyway. He began dancing to an unfamiliar band, playing a familiar song.

“You’re cute.”


End file.
